


Fili's Fantasy

by SilverFountains



Series: Alternate Shot [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, More shameless dwarfsmut, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on from "Happy Birthday" because these four together is just nngh! </p><p>Fili cannot get that blessed night out of his head. He has but one regret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili's Fantasy

The memory of that crazy night had never left me. It had been my seventieth birthday and my kin had made sure I was never ever going to forget it. Two years on and I still got hard whenever I thought back to being bound and blindfolded whilst my little brother and Dwalin had had their way with me. And then to find Kili being fucked by Thorin right on top of me…

Which was also my only regret of that night. That Thorin had never so much as touched me. Of course it had been part of the game, part of the turn on that I did not even know Thorin was in the room with us until my blindfold was removed. But nonetheless ... It was my ultimate desire, my secret wet dream; to be taken not just by my uncle but by the rightful king.

It was not like Thorin had ever turned me down, I had just never asked. My brother on the other hand was easy around our uncle and had made no issue of seducing Thorin and bedding him.  And I knew that if I would just ask that likelihood was Thorin would be more than happy to indulge me. But I felt intimidated by him and did not know how to broach the subject. Kili had spurred me on enough times, telling me how good uncle Thorin felt when he made sweet love to him. I loved listening to Kili’s stories of what they got up to, the kinks they had between them, not least because Kili knew just how much it turned me on. It was our little foreplay and inevitably whenever Kili got it on with Thorin, I would end up having a good time of it too. 

Dwalin had been good to me since that night. Whenever Kili abandoned our bed to lay with our uncle, Dwalin was happy to fill the empty space. I had been surprised by how tender the big warrior was with me. And his patience… Whereas Kili was always eager to get down to business as soon as possible, only taking the minimal required time to prepare me before he shoved himself inside, Dwalin could finger me for hours, until after a second or third orgasm I was sure I would pass out if Dwalin hit my hot spot one more time. Thorin was no fool. He had chosen well to have Dwalin as his main bedpartner. And as second in line to the throne I was happy to be served equally well by the royal guard whenever I was given the chance.

***

“Do you ever think back to my seventieth birthday?” I ask as I lie in Dwalin’s arms, feeling utterly spend from our long session.

“How can I not, my little prince?” Dwalin grins. “First time I had you on my cock.”

“Yes,” I sigh blissfully. “Does it still turn you on? The memory of the four of us having fun together?”

“It sure does, Fee. And you?”

I nod, feeling the flutter play through my stomach, getting excited again by the memory, despite my body being all but dead from Dwalin’s everlasting lovemaking. “And the blindfold too…”

“Oh?”

“Just … not knowing who was touching me. Feeling everyone’s hands and mouths on me and not being able to tell who was who…” My goodness, it is actually making me hard again. Just the thought of all those hands and bodies and cocks having their way with me…

“You kinky little thing,” Dwalin growls, nibbling at the braids of my moustache.

“I would like that again someday,” I smile, secretly hoping that Dwalin will take the hint.

***

“A little bird tells me you have a kink,” Kili whispers hotly against my neck as his hand runs eagerly over my thighs.

“Oh?” I honestly am not sure which particularly kink my little brother is referring to. It had been weeks since I had mentioned my fantasy to Dwalin and I had all but forgotten about it.

“Mmm,” Kili teases his hand between my thighs now, stroking along my perineum before cupping my balls. I sigh deeply at the firm touch of my privates in anticipation of my brother working his way towards my cock. “Apparently the little blindfold trick we played on you a few years back has left a lasting impression?”

I blush. “Oh that…” I remember now. I remember that I had told Dwalin how I still dreamt of that night. How I wanted to do that again one day.

Kili smoothly straddles me and I look at his sleek naked body seated on top of me. He’s gorgeous and ready to go. I reach out for his delicious prick, stroking it softly at first, just to tease him a little. I want him so badly. And I spread my legs a little in a silent plea.

“Yes that,” he grins. “Sooo… I’m happy to oblige. If you’re up for it?”

I smile. It was not necessarily the blindfold that was the turn on for me, but nonetheless it is a sweet gesture and the thought of having Kili tease me all over with my visual senses restricted is hot for sure. Kili would always be my best fuck buddy. He had been his first and would be my last. “That sounds delicious, little Kee. I am all yours.”

Kili grins as he folds out the cloth between his fingers and places it over my eyes, tying it behind my head. The room disappears in the silk darkness.

“How many fingers?”

“Excuse me?!” I laugh, knowing full well what he means, but with him straddled across me in all his glory about to shove his dick up my ass the question makes me giggle.

“Oh nevermind, you dirty boy,” Kili giggles. “Just relax there for a second brother. I will be right back.”

I can see nothing. All I can feel is Kili moving off my body and off the bed. And then to my horror I can hear the door open. What is he playing at?! My heart bounces in my throat. “Don’t leave me!” I call out.

“I am not leaving you, big brother, stop being such a cry baby. I am just inviting in our guests.”

“Guests?! Oh…” Now things are getting interesting. A nervous feeling flutters through my body, mixed in with curious excitement.

“You cannot tell me about your little fantasy and then not invite me to play,” I hear Dwalin’s deep voice come towards me. Next I know I feel his breath against my neckline as he softly tugs at my braids. That is our little kink.

“Do you think you are the only one who still has wet dreams about that night?”

My heart leaps. It is him! “Thorin! Oh my… this is like deja-vu. Only I cannot see anything!” I am grateful for the blindfold really. It means I am totally at their mercy.

“Do you want me to describe to you what I can see?” I can hear  Kili grin as I can feel the edge of the bed dip under his weight, just by my feet.

“Y… Yes please,” I stutter.

“Alright then. I can see my big brother laying splayed out on our bed, all hot and sexy and ready to be fucked.”

“Oh…” The words make me tense my buttocks as I can just imagine the sensation of one of them shoving their pole between them.

“I can see the mighty Dwalin, son of Fundin, taking of his tunic, revealing his muscular chest. Oh I think you need to just feel that chest, run your fingers over those beautiful paintings on his skin.” Dwalin takes my hand and presses it against his chest. I shudder as I can feel the hot skin under my fingertips. “Oh dear, the laces of his breeches have just come undone. If you just runs your fingers down along those muscles, you will find a treat for you.” My breath hitches can I can hear myself whimper at the request. I slowly trace my fingers down along Dwalin’s body, feeling the familiar bunches and dips between the muscles until my hand brushes against the tip of his erection.

“That’s it brother. He’s standing proud for you already, ready to pound that tight little hole of yours. I think you should touch him. No wait, I think that Dwalin should get onto the bed on his knees and that you should have a taste of him.”

I raise an eyebrow at my little brother’s command, although he will not be able to see the gesture underneath the dark cloth. Kili appears to be in charge of tonight’s events and I find he is doing a fine job of it so far. I can feel Dwalin shift on the bed next to my head and my mouth is starting to water in anticipation.  

“That’s it, brother, open wide.” I open my mouth and almost immediately the tip of Dwalin’s cock is presses onto my tongue. “There you go. Have a good taste of this fleshy sword. I know what a good cock sucker you are, so go ahead, eat him whole.”

I can hear Thorin groan as I take Dwalin’s cock into his mouth, which encourages me to quickly take more and I start to bob my head back and forth, taking the thick fleshy shaft deeper little by little. My hand fiddles with Dwalin’s heavy stones as the other is wrapped around his base. I feel the precum drip onto my tongue as I lick along his cockhead and I want more as I take him as deep as I can into my throat, almost making me gag. Dwalin has grabbed hold of my braids now as he is guiding me along his length, groaning louder encouragement with every lick and suck.

“I think uncle is feeling a little constrained,” Kili says. “What do you think, Fili, shall we get him to take his clothes of too? Do you want to feel what our king has to offer us tonight?”

I don’t want to let go of the delicious shaft in my mouth, so I just groans an agreement. My erection is throbbing eagerly at the thought of my uncle removing his garments and just the image in my head is enough to make me dribble.

 “Alright then, brother. I think uncle is going to need a little help.” I can hear Thorin walk across the room and then I can feel the bed shift near where my brother is seated. Next I hear is a muffled moan coming from Kili. “Oh Fee, Thorin is very eager indeed. He just fucked his tongue right down my throat,” he groans. “I think he needs to be punished for taking such liberties, don’t you think?”

“I sure do,” Dwalin answers eagerly and I giggle awkwardly, my mouth still stretch wide around his cock.

“Let go of that cock for just a moment, brother.” Kili strokes up my legs. “I know you can’t get enough of it, but you need to just turn to your right now.”

I reluctantly let Dwalin’s hard shaft slip from his mouth, licking my lips to swallow the drops of precum. The bed shifts next to my head again now and as I turn to the right I immediately feel another cock ready to be sucked. “Thorin?” I enquire. It must be; he does not smell like Kili. It’s a heavier, deep masculine scent, like iron core, and it sends electric pulses all through my body.

“Don’t give it to him yet, Fee,” Kili scorns and I could just wrap my hands around his throat at that very moment for withholding me from my pleasure. “He’s been naughty. I think he needs restraining.” I can hear Kili get up and rummage through our dresser.  “With this,” I can hear him on my right and next I can hear the little familiar click as he clamps the metal ring down. Thorin growls deeply and then Kili takes my hand and places it on the ring. “Now you can have you way with him.”

I feel my heart beat at a rate of knots. This is it; finally I get to suck my uncle’s cock. I tentatively lick over Thorin’s soft tip. Mahal, he tastes as good as he smells. I can hear uncle groan softly as he gently presses forward, urging me to take his cockhead into his mouth. And I latch on with the intensity of a newborn suckling a breast.

“You are right, little Kee,” Thorin moans as I start to fuck my mouth along his length with more surety, my hunger for his salty prick ever growing. “Your brother is an expert cock sucker.” I feel a spark of pride. Encouraged by the compliment my confidence grows and I wrap my arms around Thorin’s thigh. Tentatively I start to tease his finger between the folds of his buttocks, hoping that Thorin will allow me to touch him there.

“Oh eager little prince,” Dwalin groans and I can hear the sloppy noises of his hand working himself as he watches me suck Thorin off.

Thorin slowly moves his hips now, pushing deeper into my mouth on the forward movement and against my teasing digit when he moves back. His deep throated growls are telling me he is enjoying this as much as I am as I tease his entrance.

Suddenly I can feel Kili crawl up between my legs. “Just keep that going, Fee. Just make sure you look after both of them equally. You have one on each side, so take your pick. Or should I say _prick_?” I laugh at my silly brother, at his easy foolishness no matter what the situation.

I feel like I’ve entered the afterlife with three of the most gorgeous males of Durin’s folk all focused on seeking pleasure from me. I softly let go of Thorin’s cock and turn my head only slightly to find Dwalin’s heavy cock against my cheek. My two elders are shuffling up a little closer now, so that their manhoods are within easy reach of my wriggling tongue, allowing me to turn my head just a little this way or that as I swap between licking the two thick shafts presented to me like childhood icepops. And I eagerly oblige to serve their pricks in equal measure as if my life depends on it.

The sounds of the oil bottle uncorking is quiet, but with my senses on edge the sound is like thunder in my ears. I know my impatient brother must be eager to get on with the next part of this game we are playing. “Still hungry, Fee?” he enquires.

“Mmhm,” I moan along Thorin’s length, my mouth stretched again by the girth of my uncle’s lovely cock. There is not much between him and Dwalin, both are well endowed and are giving me plenty to suck on. And I feel I could do this all night until they both spill their seed into my mouth.

Then Kili presses his finger against my crease. I compliantly pull up my knees to give him better access. “Good, brother,” Kili whispers as I can feel his nimble fingers stroke me. “Let me see your lovely pink pucker.”

I can hear the groans of Dwalin and Thorin above me as my brother is preparing me, letting his fingers play with the rumbled skin of my hot entrance, gently pushing against my muscles until they soften enough to allow the first gentle penetration, which I happily accept into my body. _Oh brother, you feel so good,_ I think as my mouth remains occupied.

I can feel the shift in the bodies hovering over me and the wet noises above my head. “Are you two snogging each other?” I groan as I temporarily give the muscles in my cheek a break.

 “Oooh,” Kili sighs in response, forgotten his promise to describe the scene around me. “Fee, if only you could see them at it like that.”

“Don’t tease!” I moan but Dwalin silences me by stuffing his cock back between my lips. And all I am left with is the mental image of Dwalin fucking his tongue inside my uncle’s mouth.

Kili really is getting impatient now and he adds a second finger to the first, twisting them gently round in my ass, drawing stifled whimpers from my stuffed lips. He knows so well what I like, how I love his sleek fingers twisting inside my ass, stretching me rapidly as he jabs them in.

“Hit him, Kili,” Thorin growls above me. I can feel him stroking himself hard whilst I am working Dwalin, the tip of his cock slapping against the corner of my mouth as his sweet liquid leaves little trails on my skin.

Kili knows just how to find it and as he probes my sweet spot I involuntarily buck my hips and accidentally draw my teeth along Dwalin’s cock, making the warrior hiss.

Kili is done playing. I know he feels like Thorin and Dwalin are getting all the fun and now it is his turn. “Ready for me, Fee?” he whispers as I feel him slick himself up. He doesn’t wait for a response from me as he presses his cockhead against my entrance, urging me to accept him in. He slides in easily; he is familiar enough with my body to know just how slow or quick to work and I am so aroused now that I am happy to accept the gentle sting of the stretch. My brother’s cock inside me is just what I need right now.

“Fuck him, boy,” Dwalin growls. “Make him whine.”

Kili slowly starts to roll his hips, increasing his thrusts until he is completely enveloped by my body. He feels so good inside me, filling me up with his hot sex and rubbing all the right places as he moves in and out of me.

I need my breath now and I take my uncle’s cock in my left hand and Dwalin’s in my right as I start to jerk them simultaneously along their lengths. “Oh Kee, that’s good,” I moan loudly. “Yes, take me real deep, brother.”

“Is he nice and tight for you, Kili?” Thorin groans as he fucks himself into my fist.

“Oh yes,” Kili sighs as he pumps himself in even deeper into my hole.

“Does it feel real hot on your cock, Kili?” Dwalin interjects.

“Yes, so hot! Oh Fee, you’re such a little minx. You take my cock so well.”

I am wriggling and moaning as Kili is working himself expertly towards his peak inside me. “Oh brother, fill me up,” I cry out, my usual reserve swept away by my horniness. “Want to feel your cum in me.” I do, I do so very very much. My mind shifts to between my legs where I can feel my brother’s prick twitch as he starts to come undone in me.

“Oh Fee,” he whines. “Coming for you. Nngh, oh yes. Can you feel it?” He presses himself hard against me, holding himself still as his seed fills my hole.

I can. I can feel his cum spill into my body. “Oh Kee, so hot.”

Kili shivers and flops down once he has released himself, as he always does, and I can feel his arms wrap around my torso. But we are given no time to relax as we normally do. Dwalin moves my hand away from his dick and I can feel him move down the bed. I wonder what is going on, but Thorin refocuses my attention on his prick as he pushes it against my lips again.

I whimper softly as Kili withdraws from my body. But then I can hear myself cry out in surprise as almost immediately another cock is pressed against my pulsing hole. And before I have a chance to properly register what is happening I am filled again. “Dwalin?!” I call out.

“Take him,” Thorin orders.

Oh Mahal. I can’t believe this is happening. My ass is still throbbing from Kili’s penetration and his cum is still dribbling down between my cheeks. Yet here is Dwalin’s thick shaft using Kili’s seed as lubrication to fuck himself into me next. The sensation is overwhelming. My insides are pulsing with the increased blood flows after the fucking my brother has given me and now all those little nerve endings are getting a second seeing to.

“How does he feel, my lovely prince?” Thorin moans hotly. He pulls back his cock and lays himself down next to me.

“G… Good,” I whisper softly. I can feel his large hands cup my face as his breath touches my skin.  I am surprised when suddenly my mouth is taken into a deep kiss. This is simply heaven. My handsome, powerful uncle is snogging me, pushing his tongue deep inside my mouth as he wriggles the muscle expertly around. His moustache brushes against mine. He must be tasting himself and Dwalin on my tongue and I whimper at the thought of it.

“You are such a good boy,” Thorin licks my lips. “Taking it like a true king.”

I feel myself swell with pride.

Dwalin is not taking it easy tonight. As soon as my body has relaxed enough around his bigger girth he starts to pound himself into me. Not too hard, but with more vigour than he normally does when it is just the two of us. And it feels good. My deep arousal is screaming for nothing less than to be taken hard and deep.

“You like to be fucked by him, don’t you,” Thorin groans through his continued tonguing. “I do too.”

I whimper. I feel like we are on the same plane, Thorin and me. We share this same desire, the same lust. For the first time ever I realise how much Thorin sees me as the one to step into his shoes when he is called before Mahal. “I do, Thorin,” I moan back. “Dwalin serves me well.”

“I expect no less, my king-to-be.” And he grabs hold of my hard cock as he starts to pull softly at me.

Kili crawls against me now, kissing my neck on the opposite side to Thorin. I am actually floating. No longer can I feel the rugs against my skin, the pillows under my head. All I can feel is my brother’s hands stroking my chest and his lips against my neck. Thorin’s hand stroking my cock and his tongue in my mouth. And of course Dwalin’s hips between my thighs as he pounds his dick inside me.

“Come in him, you brute,” Thorin growls. I know it is his pet name for Dwalin when they fuck – Dwalin had told me. And hearing him say it now makes me twitch with pleasure.

I squeal as Dwalin thrust himself into me, obligingly spilling his seed inside me. I must be full to the brim, I think, as I can feel the second load of cum enter my butt. Sounds are escaping my lips that I will never admit to again. I am so close now and I want to come so badly.

But Thorin unclasps the ring from his own cock and instead locks it onto my base. I whimper softly. “Thorin?” I plead.

“Not yet, my crown prince,” he kisses me softly. “First you take me.”

My breath hitches. Did I mishear?

I can feel the blind fold being removed by my uncle. “You will look at me as I fuck you,” he smiles at me as my eyes slowly slide into focus. His face is right above mine, his pupils are widely dilated with lust and his lips swollen and almost red.

“I will?” I ask softly. I whine as again I am left empty as Dwalin pulls back.

“I think he is well prepared for you now, _Thanuh_ ,” Dwalin grins.

Thorin gives me a soft kiss and then he slides himself on top of me. I sink deep into the mattress under his weight, enjoying every bit of his skin rubbing against mine. My heart must be beating so hard that I am sure that everyone must be deafened by it as Thorin grinds his hard cock against my own. Slowly he moves himself down.

I moan loudly as his finger strokes along the rim of my wide open hole. “Beautiful,” he groans, as he pushes the digit in. As he pulls it back I can feel a gulf of cum spill out, no matter how hard I try to keep it in. “So much cum,” Thorin grins. “You lucky thing. I wonder if you have enough room for mine?”

“I do,” I whine, afraid Thorin will change his mind. “Please,” I beg unashamedly now. “Please Thorin.”

Thorin smiles at me. His smile is so warm, so gentle. I feel completely comforted by it and wonder what I have been so afraid of all this time. He takes his cock in his hand and presses the tip against my hole. I wriggle for him, desperate for it.

“Patience, little prince,” Dwalin whispers against my ear as he lays himself on my other side now. So much body warmth around me.

And then it happens. The moment I have waited for over half century for. I can feel Thorin push himself in, inch by inch. He smiles at me as he slowly penetrates me and I smile back. “Okay my boy?” he asks gently. I nod eagerly. Don’t be too gentle, I think. I can take it. I have taken it all night.

He seems to sense my desire and pushes harder now until seconds later he is completely seated in me. I sigh deeply as I relish the feel of his cock fill me up, deep inside me.

“Are you ready for your king?” Dwalin asks.

“Yes.”

“Beg me to fuck you,” Thorin smiles.

I swallow hard. “F … Fuck me, Thorin,” I stutter, unsure at first. But  I want this so badly. _You’re the king-to-be. Be brave._ “Fuck me hard, my king.  Make me yours,” I say more confidently this time.

Thorin grins as he starts to move. Oh sweet Mahal this is everything I have ever wanted. My uncle’s hard cock in pounding inside my body, being coated in the spilled seed of my brother and his lover. I am so very blessed.

“You feel so good, my prince,” Thorin growls. “Such a tight ass, despite all the fucking you have endured. Do you like to feel my cock inside you?”

“Yes, Thorin, I do!” I cry out. I will dream of this for months to come. Seeing my uncle ride himself in between my thighs. I look to my left and right and can see Kili and Dwalin grinning at me. They both know I have wanted this for so long and my arousal is theirs.

“Such a good boy,” Thorin groans. “So much cock you have taken tonight. So much seed. Will you be able to take any more?”

“Y…Yes,” I whimper. “Please come for me, Thorin. Come in me!”

“As you demand,” Thorin grins and he starts to thrust harder, accompanied by a deeper moaning rumbling through his chest.

“Th… Thorin,” I whine, not wishing to interrupt, but aching to come too.

My uncle smiles and nods. “Dwalin,” he simply orders.

Our lover knows what to do and he releases the ring which has been keeping my orgasm in check. Kili’s hand is there too now and suddenly two hands are wrapped around my dick. What have I done to deserve this much pleasure? I will make sure to pay homage to Mahal in the temple tomorrow.

“Close, Fili,” Thorin growls. He slows, “Do you want me to wait for you?”

“Close too,” I whimper back as Kili and Dwalin continue to jerk me off together. I won’t be long at all now. They both know my body well and they are pleasuring me perfectly.

“Good,” Thorin smiles and he moves again.

I scream. I actually scream out loud as my three lovers pull me over the edge. How can I resist any longer Thorin’s cock dragging along my prostate and two the men beside me fisting me? I spurt high up my chest, as Dwalin holds Kili’s hand still around my cock. It’s a wonderful feeling as my orgasm comes forth just by their grip and Thorin fucking himself into me, rather than the stimulation of my tip directly.

“Beautiful boy,” Thorin growls and then he groans deeply. I can feel his balls slap against my butt as he climaxes inside me. I can feel his cum adding to the mess in my body already. I must surely be overflowing now. Thorin’s makes the most beautiful noises as he comes, so deep and guttural. I hope I am smiling as I am beaming inside, but I feel like my body is no longer my own. “Oh Thorin,” I moan softly.

And then he sinks down on top of me. The smell of his heat envelops me. His mouth presses hard down on me. “My beautiful prince,” he whispers. “Thank you for finally asking for me.”

And I realise with a blush that Thorin has wanted me as much as I have always wanted him, but was waiting for my permission. It makes me love him even more.

“We will be doing this again,” Kili grins softly as he kisses me.

“Agreed,” Dwalin kisses me next.

I feel utterly spend and utterly loved. These are my men; my kin and my lovers. And I am the luckiest dwarf in all of Middle Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanuh = my king


End file.
